The Night They Found Out
by hogwartslivy
Summary: 3 Stories. 3 Families. 3 different types of heartbreak.
1. The Weasley Family

THE WEASLEY FAMILY

Molly was holding her 19 month old baby. Ron was the 6th boy to be born into the family and Molly loved him so very dearly. She always had hopes for her children but for some reason; call it maternal, she knew this one was special. She didn't tell anyone else, not even Arthur, but she had a feeling that this boy was going to be famous.

Lost in her thoughts, Molly lost track of time. She was watching her baby boy lightly snore, when Arthur walked into the sitting room shaking. He was white in the face and had very red eyes, like he had been crying.

"Molly, shouldn't he be in bed?" said Arthur in a shaky voice leaning on the door frame.

"He's fine in my arms Arthur! Now quit…" Molly stopped mid-sentence as she drew her eyes from her sleeping baby to Arthur's face, "oh my, Arthur! Are you okay? What's happened?"

"It's…It's the Potter's" Arthur looked at Ron's sleeping face as a tear rolled down his check.

"Who…Who are the Potter's?" Molly asked cautiously, though she had already guessed what had happened.

"It's the family that was marked by you know who. We went to school with them; they were three years under us. The woman was Lily and the man was James…" Arthur walked slowly over to Molly, sat next to her on the couch and kissed the top of Ron's head.

"Oh…Lily. I remember them. What about their boy? They had a baby didn't they? Harold, Henry, Harry?" Silent tears were now rolling down her face. Arthur wiped her tears away and whispered,

"I don't know, Harry I think. I don't know what happened…only that he who must not be named found them and…and he…" Molly placed her head on Arthur's shoulder and closed her eyes. Arthur put his arm around her, stared at Ron sleeping for a moment of time then closed his eyes. As his parents fell into a deep sleep, baby Ron was awake but silent as he had listened and was sad. He was sad for this mystery boy Harry who had lost his parents at such a young age.

The Weasley family had no idea that in one month Molly would fall pregnant, in 10 months she would give birth to the first girl born to the Weasley's for generations and in 10 years, Ron would finally meet the boy he had wept for as a baby, though he would never remember it. Ron would also live up to the destiny his mother had guessed for him, he would save the world.


	2. Remus Lupin

REMUS LUPIN

Early morning, November 1st. Remus was awake writing an article for the daily prophet on defensive strategies that Dumbledore has asked him to prepare. The prophet would never ask him themselves because of his fury little problem but they would ask Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was very busy fighting Voldemort so he had passed it on too Remus, and Remus was more than happy to write it.

_And remember people, if you come home to find the dark mark over your house DO NOT go inside! Contact the ministry because the person/people responsible might still be inside and they would have no problem at all killing you. Keep Safe Everyone. _

Remus sat back and looked at his nights work. He put it carefully to the side and pulled a smaller, new piece of parchment towards him. After dipping his quill in ink, he poised to write,

Dumbledore,

All completed to perfection I hope. Just sign your name. All is well here.

R. L

Remus folded the article carefully then the note and placed them inside an envelope. He attached it to a large barn owl he was taking care of. Dumbledore had lent it to him so he could send the reply straight away. Remus carefully wrote the address 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' on the envelope. He watched the ink glisten for two seconds before it dried. He attached the letter to the barn and watched it out the open window and into the night sky. Remus closed the window and walked into the kitchen. He put on the kettle intending to make a cup of tea and read yesterday daily prophet. October 31st , the muggle Halloween. No doubt there would be a notice saying something like 'No matter how badly you want to, don't use magic to trick the muggles'. Remus loved halloween because almost every year a boy or girl dresses up as a werewolf, that made him laugh. As he was sitting down with his tea, a bright light in the shape of a phoenix appeared in front of him. Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed in the kitchen,

"he found them, I will arrive in one minute"

Remus stood frozen on the spot as the phoenix Patronus vanished and the words it had delivered made sense. No less than one minute later did Albus Dumbledore apparate in to the kitchen. Remus, still frozen, didn't even blink as Albus rushed around him moving Remus to a chair. As soon as he was sitting Remus found his voice.

"James…Lily…Harry…He…Found…Them…How...When...Who…" Remus couldn't breathe properly. He was crying silently and trying very hard to stop.

'I don't know who but it was tonight, 11pm 31st October. He went straight to their house and murdered them…" Dumbledore was staring Remus straight in the face waiting for him to realise.

"But…but he…couldn't know! Unless someone told him. That's impossible, they only person who could tell him was Sirius and he wouldn't, would he?" Remus closed his in an effort that some other reason would come to him. It was the only explanation, the only logical explanation. Why though, he was deep in this thought when Albus pulled him out of it.

"I must be off. I have to break the news to…well, anyway, I shall see you soon Remus" Dumbledore walked into the hall towards the front door when Remus came in after him holding the picture of baby Harry from the fridge in his hand.

"Wait! What about Harry? Did he kill…" Remus couldn't continue as the tears consumed him again.

"Harry survived. Voldemort tried but failed and the cursed backfired on to him. I have many theories why this happened but now is not the time to discuss it. Get some sleep and do not do anything stupid. There could be another explanation for how Voldemort found them, just don't do anything rash. I must be leaving now, I am already late and he will be wanting information. Good bye Remus." Dumbledore turned on the spot and with a loud CRACK he disapparated. Remus lost all control. He fell to the floor, put his head against the wall and closed his eyes in an effort to stop the tears. It didn't work. Remus would sit there all night mourning the death of his best friends but no matter how much he shook and shouted and cried he never let go of the picture of baby Harry, who was crying and reaching out to Remus to comfort him.


	3. The Longbottoms

FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM

"Where's Neville? Frank, Where did he go? Frank are you even listening to me? WHERE'S NEVILLE?!" Alice was very on edge since last night. Albus Dumbledore had sent a patronus to all of the order members telling them to go underground. He said that Voldemort had found Lily and James but when trying to kill the little boy the curse had backfired and stripped Voldemort of his powers. Everyone had to flee underground because of the backlash of the death eaters. Frank and Alice were very popular Aurors and known members of the Order so they had to hide as they would be one of main people targeted. Dumbledore was due to arrive at the hiding spot in 5 minutes time.

"Relax Alice, my mother picked him up 10 minutes go remember." Frank looked over his newspaper at his wife pacing the living room, "We will know for sure what is happening when Albus gets here. I know you don't like sitting around doing nothing and neither do I but it's for our safety and for Neville's." Frank had gotten a lot of practise being patient with his wife as she had always worried about something and always wanted to do something. Alice wasn't one for sitting around. Frank was reading the evening prophet where there was a small announcement of the Potter's death and a very long and drawn out article about how Harry Potter was the boy who lived and he had beaten the dark lord. Those in the order didn't see it this way. Yes, they had no idea how a one-year-old baby could have stopped the dark lord but they still didn't see it the way the rest of the of the wizarding word saw it. They saw it as a great loss, they had lost Lily and James, two of the most caring and in love people in the order. As Frank folded the paper up and placed on a side table Dumbledore apparate into their living room.

"Frank, Alice I'm glad to see you well. Come and sit we must discuss the next move we shall be taking. I'm sure you are eager to know what has been happening." Albus had always got straight to the point in times like this.

"Yes we are wondering what is going on. What has happened to Voldemort? What is to become of Harry? We are, of course, willing to take him in and raise him. As you know our son Neville is the exact same age as him and it would be no problem…" Frank was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No, Harry has gone to his aunt and uncle's home. Yes they are muggles" he added quickly looking at the expression on Alice's face, "they will take good care of him I trust and then he will come to Hogwarts when he is 11. Now Voldemort, "Dumbledore stood up and left the Longbottoms sitting looking horror struck that he would even consider sending the boy to live with muggles.

"But, wait, you mean to say that you have sent Harry Potter to live with muggles! Every child, every WIZARD in that fact will know his name and you sent him to live with muggles!" Alice was following Albus pacing, she didn't want this boy growing up not knowing who is.

"My dear Alice, I have heard that from many today and last night but my decision will not change. It is best that he is with family. No further questions on that matter, I have a lot to do today and cannot waste any more time. Now Voldemort, his supporters are very angry that he is gone and have backfired with a muggle killing spree. They are also attempting to find every order member that they know of and torture them till the get information the is useful so it is very important the you stay under ground. We don't want any more deaths within our own or anywhere for that matter. You have to keep yourselves and your family safe so that means, I'm sorry, but you will have to stay underground for a while. Well at least keep someone with you Neville at all times and just take extra precautions. The death eaters have already payed Moody a visit and he had to come to violence, those in question are now sitting in a cell in Azkaban with multiple heads and arms." Albus stopped pacing and looked at Frank and Alice who were staring at him. "I hate to cut this visit short but I really must go. I have to visit the other members and let them know what has happened. Be safe you two and just keep you family close" with one last pierce of the sparking blue eyes Albus Dumbledore disapparated with a loud CRACK.

After Dumbledore's visit to the Longbottom's Frank asked his mother to move in, in an effort to keep their family safe and close. Frank and Alice had no idea at this time that in about two months from now they would never be able to talk to their son again. They would never be able to even remember him and would miss his childhood. They would miss the first word, his first step and even his first sign of magic. They would physically see him grow up but never mentally be able to see him pass the milestones that other parents would. They had no idea but that in two months' time a death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange would capture and torture them for information, because of this they would never know their son and the hero he would grow up to be.


End file.
